Magic Kingdom on Ice
Magic Kingdom on Ice (full title: Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom on Ice) is the third Walt Disney's World on Ice show produced by Irvin and Kenneth Feld. It originally toured in 1983. Synopsis A Disneyliner airplane lands in the Magic Kingdom with a planeload of tourists, all happy to be there, everyone that is, except Mr. Lito, who had inadvertently boarded the wrong plane; he originally planned to go to Hawaii, with a connecting flight in Alaska. Pilot Mickey Mouse disembarks from the plane as Minnie Mouse informs him of Mr. Lito's predicament. So Mickey decides to remedy that. He gathers together the other Disney characters (including Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto) to plan things out. However, while that is happening, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee notice that Mr. Lito has a special Mickey Mouse watch and swipe it from him. Mr. Lito will not leave the Magic Kingdom without it and so heads off in hot pursuit of the thieves. When Mickey discovers Mr. Lito gone and Snow White informs him of everything that has happened, Mickey and friends then decide to find Mr. Lito. The chase leads to Alice's Wonderland, where the Unbirthday Party is taking place. When Mickey asks the Queen of Hearts to help out, she just dismisses the request as being to help someone who was a fool. They see Alice meeting with the Caterpillar. She remarks that everything is getting "curiouser and curiouser". The search party then asks the grinning Cheshire Cat on the whereabouts of either Mr. Lito or Captain Hook, the cat just keeps grinning and says nothing. Having failed to find Mr. Lito or Captain Hook in Wonderland, the search party goes on a high-seas adventure with the Pirates of the Caribbean. The Pirate King and his crew agree to help the search party find Mr. Lito and Hook in exchange for them joining his crew for a party to celebrate a successful treasure find. They consent. But as they celebrate, Mickey discovers Hook and Smee nearby, as well as Mr. Lito, they fight over the watch, but the search party and the pirate crew successfully return the watch to Mr. Lito, after which there is much celebration. As they head back to the airport, however, Hook tricks Mickey out of the watch and the chase resumes. Now the chase leads to Frontierland, where Mickey and company encounter Chip and Dale. They also encounter an Indian brave who, like the Pirate King, agrees to help with the search for Mr. Lito, Captain Hook and the watch. With the courage of their Indian friends, and Pluto's keen nose, too, they rediscover Hook, Mr. Lito and the watch. They celebrate in Frontierland, as Mickey and company, the braves, Indian maidens and cowboys all engage in a powwow. Later, as Mickey and Minnie go off to get Mr. Lito's ticket, Mr. Lito went to the video arcade. However, he gets sucked into the supercomputer TRON, where he meets the beautiful Computer Guardian and the Commander Sark, who seeks to deprogram Mr. Lito, who manages to escape, as the Computer Knight engages Sark in a laser disc duel. Meanwhile, Mickey arrives in the world of TRON to explain what is going on, and the Computer Guardian explains that Mr. Lito went off to the Haunted Graveyard. Mickey takes off for the Graveyard, reuniting with his friends there. They discover the watch lying on the ground, as do Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. But before the two pirates can get it, Mr. Lito, dressed as a ghost, jumps out and scare Hook and Smee so badly that they run off. Mr. Lito is so elated to be reunited with his newfound friends that he decides to spend his vacation at the Magic Kingdom with them. They celebrate the occasion with a parade through New Orleans Square, led by the snazzily-dressed Mr. Jazz. Featured Disney movies and properties *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''TRON'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Frontierland'' *''New Orleans Square'' Featured skaters *Linda Fratianne *Vern Taylor *Mr. Lito *Michael Botticelli *Sheryl Franks *Bruno Jerry *Kathleen Ann Schmeltz *Nick Maricich Category:Disney on Ice shows Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Tron